1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cart loading equipment, and in particular to automated equipment for loading newspaper bundles into carts.
2 Background
Newspaper bundle loading equipment is known in the art and serves to load newspaper bundles into wheeled carts so that the bundles can then be conveniently handled and distributed. As is known in the art, there exist "football" bundles, so called because of their somewhat rounded shape. These bundles can sometimes present difficulties with respect to the tearing thereof when loaded into a cart. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a means for handling such bundles that minimizes any tearing thereof. In addition, it would also be desirable to have greater operator accessibility to such loading equipment so that, during use, any interruptions of operation can be more quickly dealt with. In general, it would further be desirable to provide for an overlap of functions to provide for maximum throughput of bundles and do so in a manner consistent with simplicity of loader design and construction.